Por nuestra MAGIA
by lilazo
Summary: ¿Que es la envidia? ¿Que es la venganza? ¿Que es la culpa? ¿Que es el amor? Después de algunos años de pasividad, las chicas se encuentran con un nuevo problema, que las llevará a hacerse esas preguntas y volver a luchar como Guardianas del Velo... por sus seres queridos, por lo que conocen, por sus poderes, y por sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1: Para comenzar el día

**_HOla, buenas noches. Bueno, aquí les dejo una historia que se me vino después de leer como por tercera vez el comic, y terminar la serie XD Aviso, esta historia está mezclada entre la serie y el comic, así que les recomiendo que lo lean, ya que es MUY bueno y sacaré varias cosas de ahí. Igual, esto ocurre después de la segunda temporada de la serie, y desde el comic N° 40 aproximadamente._**

**_Bueno, eso enjoy... y cualquier duda, no duden en preguntar XD_**

* * *

_Vino del mal, y era una estrella azul, danzando en olas de sal. Allí quedó, como muerta en la playa bajo un fulgor crepuscular. El cuerpo intacto, endureciéndose por la arena y la sal del mar. Sus manos abiertas, sus ojos cerrados y su boca con labios morados. _

_¿Por qué sintió dolor al ver esa figura inmóvil, con los pies rozando las aguas? ¿Por qué quería gritar, llorar, sacarse el corazón por la tristeza que sentía? _

_Trataba de avanzar, pero sus pies no obedecían, no se movían. Estiraba sus brazos tratando de alcanzar la figura pero cada vez de hundía más en la arena… por eso no podía moverse. Entrando en pánico al darse cuenta de eso, con más fuerza se agitó en la arena para tratar de salir. No podía salir, la arena la llegaba a su cintura. Gritó fuertemente para que alguien la escuchara, sin sacar la vista de la figura inmóvil cerca del mar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… no se movía. _

_¿Había sido su culpa? ¿Por qué ella no alcanzó a hacer nada estaba… muerta? ¿Y ahora, moriría enterrada viva, sin poder llegar al mar y secándose sin piedad?_

_El ruido de las olas cada vez eran más lejanos, y el azul del cielo se tiñó de arena… _

_No había escapatoria._

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- gritó Irma lo más que pudo, como si hubiera recuperado el aire reprimido.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- exclamó Tom Lair abriendo la puerta de par en par, pálido y con un bate de baseball en sus manos. Miró hacia todos lados mientras Anna Lair entraba rápidamente a la habitación, y al no ver nada peligroso miró a su hija, quién se retorcía en su cama con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡Irma, Irma! Ya pasó, tranquila- dijo Anna tranquilamente tomando de los hombros a la chica, quién trataba de sentarse bruscamente sin dejar de gritar, moviendo los brazos hacia los lados, como si tratara de salir de algún lado.

Pasaron varios segundos en donde Irma siguió luchando, y la madre siguió tratando de calmarla, tomando sus manos y acariciando su rostro sudoroso. Tom se quedó en la puerta mirando la escena muy preocupado y sin saber qué hacer, hasta que poco a poco la chica se fue tranquilizando. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de donde estaba, cerró su boca aun respirando muy agitada.

-Eso, tranquila… estamos aquí, estas segura- susurró Anna acariciando con aire maternal su rostro y peinando su cabello que se pegaba con el sudor de la chica.

Tom suspiró aliviado al ver como si hija se tranquilizaba.

-Que… que-que-que pasó… ¿La arena, el mar? ¿Dónde-donde…?- murmuró la chica mirando hacia todos lados y sentándose bruscamente en la cama. Su rostro estaba muy pálido, casi trasparente, y su corazón palpitaba a mil por segundo. Se había sofocado y aún temblaba.

-Fue una pesadilla, mi amor, tranquila- dijo la madre tranquilizándola y acariciando su espalda.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Christopher entrando a la habitación con ojos grandes, asustado

-Oh, nada. Tu hermana tuvo un mal sueño- dijo Tom mirando de reojo a su mujer, y viendo como esta asentía con la cabeza tomó al niño por los hombros- pero ya todo está bien, es hora de volver a la cama.

-¿Sí? También tuve un mal sueño- dijo mirando con miedo a Irma- había un pastel con dientes gigantes que quería comerme…

-Uy, eso suena feo- dijo Tom sonriendo divertido, al igual que Anna, quién no dejaba de acariciar la espalda de una nerviosa Irma

-Sí, pero yo no grité como niña. ¿Por qué las chicas tienen que gritar tan fuerte, papá?- dijo el chico con un tono burlón

-Bueno, porqué les gusta que les presten atención- contestó el padre como quién contesta una pregunta obvia, pero sintió la horrible mirada de su esposa e hija, y rápidamente cambió el tema- bueno, hora de dormir, sino mañana será de locos.

-Iré en unos minutos más- dijo Anna diciendo adiós con la mano

-Buenas noches- dijo Tom saliendo de la habitación y dando una última mirada preocupada a su hija. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no tenía pesadillas, pero nunca con un escándalo así.

La puerta se cerró y las dos mujeres se quedaron en la habitación en silencio. Irma aún temblaba, y tenía ojos de pánico. Anna la miró unos segundos esperando que dijera algo, pero al no tener respuesta de su hija (algo extraño) decidió hablar.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no tenías una pesadilla- dijo la madre sacando un mechón del rostro de Irma- quizás desde que estabas en el jardín

-Me acuerdo de eso, pero no fue tan terrible como ahora… o tan vergonzoso- murmuró la chica sonrojándose. Que una adolescente de 17 años tuviera una pesadilla era algo para avergonzarse.

-Tranquila, todos tenemos pesadillas- dijo la mujer acariciando la cabeza de su hija- hasta tu padre, que se cree un hombre rudo

Irma sonrió un poco. Estaba más tranquila, ya no temblaba tanto, pero su rostro aún estaba muy pálido. Tenía la vista fija en el infinito, media perdida. Anna frunció un poco el ceño, sin dejar la preocupación de lado.

-Nos preocupamos por ti, gritaste tan fuerte que pensamos que algo te había pasado-

-Lo siento- dijo Irma con un hilo de voz _¿Tan fuerte grité? Soy una nena, Chris tiene razón_

-¿Y qué soñaste?- preguntó Anna. A pesar de estar preocupada, tenía curiosidad por la clase de pesadilla que hace que una adolescente grite y se mueva de esa forma.

-Fue…- Irma se puso a recordar. Cerró los ojos y vio las imágenes tan vivas como antes- Estaba en la playa… y cerca del agua había una figura. No sé si hombre o mujer, pero me dolió ver a esa persona ahí, mucho. Quise salvarla, pero comencé a hundirme en la arena. Me estaba ahogando, no podía salir… además que la persona en la playa no se movía… me sentía culpable, como si gracias a mi hubiera terminado así… por eso, me hundí en la arena…  
Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Rodeo sus rodillas con sus brazos y hundió su cara en ellos para secar las gotas de miedo que caían por sus mejillas. Había sido tan real lo que había sentido, y la culpa era tan grande que pareciera que la falta de aire era por eso y no por la cantidad de arena que la había cubierto.

Sintió un cálido abrazo.

-Ya pasó… Estás bien, estás a salvo, y cualquier cosa que haya pasado, no es tu culpa- murmuró la madre a su hija, con tal tono maternal que automáticamente tranquilizó a la castaña.

Esta devolvió el abrazo, agradeciendo la grandiosa madre que tenía.

-Perdón por despertarlos. Ya estoy mejor, gracias-

-Está bien- dijo Anna sonriendo- igual creo que en una hora quizás sonaría el despertador.

-¿En serio?- dijo Irma con un pesar completamente diferente al anterior- ¡¿Entonces he perdido dos horas de sueño?! La pesadilla es como un mal augurio.

-Una hora, Irma. Deberías despertar en una hora más- dijo Anna en tono de reproche mirándola con una ceja levantada

-Vamos mamá, ¿cuándo me he despertado a la hora?- dijo Irma sonriéndole

-Este podría ser el primer día- dijo la madre levantándose- iré a preparar el desayuno, y lo dejaré listo para cuando Tom y Chris despierten. ¿Tratarás de dormir un poco más?

-No sé…- murmuró la chica. Pero cambió la actitud al darse cuenta que estaba preocupando demasiado a su madre, y eso no le gustaba. Agregó mirándola con una sonrisa- pero quizás. Sino, iré a tomar un baño aprovechando que tengo plenitud de tiempo.

-Bien, pero tampoco te pases de la raya con el agua- dijo Anna mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, y se detuvo ahí. Miró a su hija con ojos preocupados- ¿Segura que estás bien?

-Sí- contestó Irma muy segura

-… Está bien. Te quiero- dijo Anna devolviéndole la sonrisa, y cerró la puerta

Irma se echó en la cama con su brazo cubriendo sus ojos. Poco a poco las imágenes iban siendo más borrosas, como pasa con los sueños o pesadillas. Levantó sus manos y las miró fijamente.

-Quizás las demás tengan una idea del porqué de esta pesadilla- se dijo a sí misma, aunque con poco ánimo de volver a contar lo que vio. Estaba muy intrigada por la persona que vio, y porque sentía esa amargura y culpa- Ni que fuera un de las chicas.

Sacudió la cabeza, ahora con todo el ánimo de olvidar ese horrible sueño, y de darse un largo y hermoso baño

-El agua siempre ayuda a relajarse, sobre todo a la Guardiana de ese elemento- dijo mientras se levantaba y estiraba.

Dos horas pasaron hasta que Irma estuvo completamente lista para salir de su habitación para tomar desayuno. Sí, se tomó su tiempo, pero por lo menos se sentía mucho mejor. La pesadilla sólo era un mal recuerdo. Con una sonrisa de relajo entró a la cocina para obtener su desayuno.

-¿Y ya dejaste de gritar?- preguntó Christopher con una mueca burlona mientras comía su cereal

-Preocúpate de tu desayuno mejor, puede explotar a la presencia de pequeños monstruos- dijo la chica pasando al lado de él, y con un pequeño pestañeo, la leche del chico saltó en su rostro dejándolo mojado y con olor a chocolate, y unos cereales pegados en sus ojos.

Se sentó en la silla de al frente, tomó un bol, la leche, y miró alrededor.

-¿En dónde están papá y mamá?- preguntó con un signo de interrogación en su rostro

-Viendo la televisión- dio Chris sacándose un pedazo de cereal de la nariz- Algo sobre ese nuevo candidato.

Puso cara de malvado y le lanzó el pedazo de cereal con gran habilidad al rostro de la chica. Irma se quedó turnia al ver el pedazo lleno de baba cayendo por su frente. Con un gran ASCO, se lo quitó y fue a darle unos coscorrones a su hermano en la cabeza mientras este reía a carcajadas por la cara de su hermana. Una lucha ruidosa que no pasó desapercibida.

-¡NIÑOS, SILENCIO!-

Los dos hermanos se quedaron quietos al grito de su padre. Por curiosidad, Irma sacó a su hermano de encima suyo y fue al vestíbulo dónde estaban sus padres viendo televisión.

-¿Qué ven?- preguntó la chica, arreglándose un poco el pelo.

-Noticias. Parece que el nuevo candidato obtendrá la victoria estas elecciones- dijo Tom Lair sin sacar la vista de la televisión.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- preguntó Irma mirando la televisión al lado de su padre, y observando al candidato que aparecía. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años, canoso aunque se veía que cuidaba mucho su imagen. No se veía viejo para su edad y estaba vestido con un terno negro muy elegante. Sus dientes brillaron al dar una perfecta sonrisa a la periodista que le hacía la entrevista.

-A tu padre no le da confianza- dijo Anna sonriendo apuntando a Tom- ya sabes…

-¡Sólo míralo! Son puras mentiras. Probablemente si sale como presidente, creará un caos en este país- dijo el hombre cruzando los brazos con el ceño fruncido- Irma, esto te servirá por siempre: Para saber cuándo una persona está mintiendo, sólo fíjate como habla y mueve los ojos. Si muestra una confianza exagerada y sus ojos no se topan con los tuyos nunca, hay problemas

-¿Sí?- murmuró la hija dando una segunda mirada al hombre de la televisión, y pensando que su padre tenía razón. La mirada no inspiraba confianza, siendo que hablaba relajado, pausado y con un gran vocabulario.

-Por favor Tom- dijo Anna acariciando la cabeza de su hija- y será mejor que desayunen rápido, sino se les hará tarde… de alguna manera u otra, aunque nos levantemos temprano, aun así se sale tarde de esta casa.

Se dirigió a la cocina dejando a los dos Lair con la misma postura de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido hacia la televisión. Se dio vuelta y sonrió al ver a los dos en esa posición, pensando en lo mucho que se parecen.

-¿Y cómo estás?- dijo Tom de repente mirando de reojo a su hija

-¿Eh? Bueno, bien- contestó encogiéndose de hombros, y sonrió- sólo fue una pesadilla, nada más.

-Qué bueno- dijo el hombre un poco más tranquilo, y se estiró- bueno, entonces tomas desayuno rápido, que te llevaré a la escuela.

-¡¿En serio?!- exclamó la chica con ojos brillantes muy emocionada.

-Claro, pero no te acostumbres, es sólo por esta vez-

-Jeje, entonces tendré pesadillas más seguido- dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa siguiendo a su padre a la cocina

-Ni en broma- dijo mirándola de reojo, sonriendo.

-0-

Will estacionaba su bicicleta pensando en la horrible prueba de ciencias que tendrían en unos minutos más. Había estudiado, pero nunca sentía que era suficiente, sobre todo con todos esos nombres de células y partes de cuerpo y enfermedades y etc, etc, etc… Era tanta información que sentía que si hacía un movimiento muy brusco toda la materia que había aprendido, se iría. Por eso se había ido más lento de lo normal en su bici. Suspiró con esa idea.

-Vamos Will, es el último año y estarás fuera de la escuela- murmuró dándose ánimo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada- sólo este año y podrás salir de este lugar y entrar a estudiar… de nuevo… y algo que aún no sabes.

Sintió que se deprimía sólo con eso.

-¿Y esa nube negra, Will? ¿Una noche difícil?- preguntó Taranee llegando a su lado. Ese día había ido caminando por un problema que incluía su bicicleta, su padre, y sus ganas de innovar y creerse mecánico.

-Prueba de biologías- contestó apesadumbrada la pelirroja

-¿Y no que son las matemáticas las que te cuestan?-

-Sí, pero la prueba de hoy es monstruosa. La profesora no tuvo compasión- dijo, y con eso se detuvo poniendo una cara de pánico y abriendo sus brazos como su hubiera perdido algo- ¡Espera! ¿Cuáles eran los nombres de los huesos de los brazos? ¿Y de los pies? ¡Ay, no! ¡La materia se va, se va, se va!

-Tranquila Will, es sólo estrés- dijo Taranee tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque un poco divertida por la cara de pánico y los chillidos de su amiga

-No es gracioso, T- murmuró viendo la cara de burla de su amiga

-¡Hola!-

Las dos se dieron vuelta para ver a Cornelia e Irma justo detrás de ellas caminando relajadamente.

-¿Y esa cara de tragedia?- preguntó Irma viendo a Will

-Se me acaba de ir parte de los huesos, y siento que si hablo de nuevo, la otra parte del cerebro desaparecerá también- dijo la chica llevándose las manos a la cabeza, como si eso hiciera que sus ideas no salieran volando

-Tranquila Will, confía en lo que estudiaste y todo saldrá bien- dijo Cornelia con una voz pasiva y llena de seguridad

-¿No que tienen la misma prueba? ¿Por qué estás más tranquila que ella?- preguntó Taranee levantando una ceja

-Porque yo SÉ que puedo tener una calificación perfecta- dijo la rubia brillando por la gran "humildad" que demostró en ese comentario

-Me sorprendes Corny, somos pocas las que podemos estar tranquilas frente a un examen importante- dijo Irma tocando el hombro de su amiga muy seria, aunque…

-No te burles, Lair, que por lo menos yo sí puedo decir que gracias a eso, tengo notas excelente- dijo Cornelia cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo burlona a la castaña

-¿Y quién dijo que yo no? Mis notas también son excelente, y he dado clases de perfección en las pruebas que tuvimos este año- dijo Irma sintiéndose un poco ofendida, pero no dejándose perder

-¿Entonces hoy también nos darás clases con tu trabajo de matemáticas?- preguntó Taranee sonriendo divertida

-Por… ¿Qué trabajo?- murmuró Irma, poniendo palidez a su enérgico rostro

-Y ahí queda la perfección- dijo Cornelia chocando las manos con Taranee.

-Oye, oye… esas bromas si son de mal gusto- dijo Irma con el ceño fruncido, enojada

-¡Se fue todo!- chilló Will con pánico- ¡Cornelia, ayuda! ¡Ya no se nada para la prueba!

-Tranquila pelirroja, todo pasará en unos minutos más- dijo Cornelia agarrándola del brazo suavemente y llevándola hacia dentro del Instituto como una enfermera lleva aún enfermo- Saluden a la dormilona de Hay Lin, nos vemos.

Hizo un además que se iba y caminó con una muy nerviosa Will.

-¿Estar en el último año es así de estresante?- preguntó Irma con unas gotitas cayendo por su cabeza un poco inquieta.

-Probablemente- dijo Tarenee tranquila, aunque se le notó la misma inquietud de su amiga un poco- Bueno, te ayudaré con el trabajo si es que aún no lo has hecho.

-¡¿Entonces no era una broma?!- chilló la castaña entrando en el mismo pánico que Will

-Hola-

Las dos se dieron vuelta y vieron a Hay Lin caminando hacia ellas, encorvada y con un aura de mal genio.

-¿Alguien más con problemas?- preguntó Taranee viendo la depresión que seguía a la chica

-Sí, y viene caminando detrás de mí- dijo de mal humor señalando a sus espaldas.

Taranee e Irma miraron hacia donde indicaba, y vieron una chica caminar, de pelo rubio platinado ondulado, ojos oscuros intensos, caminar perfecto y ropa muy elegante… para ser una estudiante de preparatoria. Las dos fruncieron el ceño frente a tan desagradable presencia.

-Hola mujeres, lindo día, ¿verdad?- dijo con voz baja, con el cuello muy erguido dando la sensación de mirarlas hacia abajo

-Era hermoso, hasta que malas auras llegaron a este lugar- dijo Irma con malicia cruzándose de brazos

-Irma- murmuró Taranee

-Que pesada, Lair. ¿Por qué tan ruda conmigo?- dijo la chica acercándose a ella, mirándola con aún más malicia que la castaña- ¿Celos de esta figura?

-Pfff, para nada- contestó Irma con burla, mirándola de arriba abajo con desprecio. La verdad, Irma era mucho más pequeña que la rubia- Tendría que estar realmente desesperada.

-¿Y no lo estás?- dijo poniéndose justo frente a ella peligrosamente, haciendo aún más notorio la diferencia de portes.

-¡Ya, ya, ya!- exclamó Taranee poniéndose entremedio de ellas y separando a Irma antes que se tirara sobre ella

-Mary, ya está todo listo. ¿Nos dejas, o necesitas algo más?- dijo Hay Lin con desprecio poniéndose al lado de sus amigas para tranquilizarlas

-No, ya no. Nos veremos más rato, Lin- dijo Mary alejándose de ellas con una sonrisa desagradable.

Se perdió entre los estudiantes que entraban al edificio.

-¡Uy, la detesto!- exclamó Irma con fuego en sus ojos, furiosa.

-Pero tú empezaste esta vez- dijo Taranee con el rostro serio mirando a la castaña- así nunca congeniaran

-Y no tengo intenciones- dijo la chica testaruda cruzándose de brazos, y miró a Hay Lin- ¿Y por qué venías con ella?

-Su padre usará el Silver Dragon para ser base en sus elecciones- dijo la chica un poco molesta- Mis padres accedieron medio a la fuerza, medio les convenía por la clientela que traería. Igual, mi padre simpatiza con él… por eso llegue a esta hora, estábamos viendo algunos detalles para una reunión esta semana.

-Verdad que es la hija de Stephan Christensen, el candidato a presidente- dijo Taranee recordando.

-Por eso tiene los humos por las nubes- murmuró Irma, aún enojada

-Pero tú también la provocas- dijo Hay Lin mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Yo no empecé! Fue ella quien se paró con aire de grandeza y a mirar a la gente como si fueran hormigas-

-Aun así, tienes que controlarte frente a ella, sino te traerá problemas- advirtió Taranee.

-Lo otro. ¿Han bebido alguna vez?- dijo Hay Lin de la nada, tomando a sus amigas por sorpresa.

-¿Beber? Agua, ¿cierto?- dijo la chica de lentes

-No, no, beber alcohol…- dijo Hay Lin pensando- en la fiesta que hará el señor Christensen habrá mucho alcohol, lo he visto en las cajas como nunca… por eso me he puesto a pensar que nunca he probado ni una gota del alcohol.

-¿Ni de sake?- preguntó Irma levantando una ceja.

-El sake es japonés, por si acaso- dijo contestó Hay Lin ofendida.

-Cómo sea, sólo saca la idea del trago de tu cabeza- dijo Irma moviendo sus manos- un día acompañé a mi papá al trabajo y justo tocó que un borracho perdido llegó a la comisaría. Si hay algo que da vergüenza ajena, es ver a alguien que apenas puede mantenerse en sus dos pies.

-Jajaja, tranquilas. Mejor entremos, sino Knickerbocker se volverá una pesadilla- dijo Taranee escuchando el timbre

-¿Pesadilla?- murmuró Irma, recordando- Em, chicas, tengo que contarles un sueño un tanto particular.

-¿Andrew Hornby?- preguntó Hay Lin con una sonrisa pícara mientras caminaban

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Irma con el ceño fruncido

-Si Mary está involucrada, prefiero no escuchar- dijo Taranee también sonriendo

-Eso sería peor que una pesadilla-

-¿Y si Blunk está en ella, que sería?-

Irma y Taranee miraron a Hay Lin con confusión, y esta apuntó hacia un rincón del pasillo de la escuela. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban entrando a las aulas, así que no se dieron cuenta de la figura viscosa y mal oliente que se encontraba encorvado esperando por las chicas… aunque era cosa de tiempo para que alguien lo viera.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- exclamaron las dos chicas con pánico al verlo en un lugar tan visible

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, Blunk?!- susurró fuertemente Irma corriendo junto con las otras dos hacia dónde el pequeño ser estaba

-Blunk tiene un mensaje importante de Meridian. Blunk no puede esperar- dijo moviendo rápidamente las manos

-¿Pasó algo con Elyon?- preguntó Taranee preocupada

-No, no, pero está muy preocupada por unos Velos que se han abierto- dijo Blunk mostrando su cuerno- y no ha sido Blunk

-¿Velos que se han abiertos? ¿Sólos?- preguntó Hay Lin extrañada, al igual que las otras dos

-Sí, por eso Elyon pidió a Blunk llevarlas a Meridian, y Blunk hace caso-

-Pero no podemos ir ahora- dijo Taranee mirando hacia todos lados- además que Will y Cornelia están en una prueba

-¿No podemos sacarlas? Will nos lo agradecería- dijo Irma haciendo el símbolo de positivo

-No sé si sería el mismo resultado que con Corny- dijo Hay Lin sonriendo mientras se imaginaba a la rubia echando fuego sobre ella, y se estremeció.

-Entonces dividámonos- dijo Taranee teniendo una idea- dos de nosotras van junto con Blunk y la otra se queda a esperar hasta que Will y Cornelia salgan

-Suena a plan- dijo Hay Lin dando palmaditas

-Me gusta. ¿Quién se queda?- preguntó Irma preparándose para partir

-La que pregunta- dijeron Hay Lin y Taranee al unísono, poniéndose al lado de Blunk, con este sonriendo estúpidamente

-¡¿Eh?!-

-Estamos en la enfermería, Taranee no se siente muy bien y yo la acompañé- dijo Hay Lin sonriendo mientras el viscoso ser abría un portal

-¡¿Pero…?!

-Vayan directo al castillo de Elyon, nos vemos- dijo Taranee guiñándole un ojo y entrando en la luz hacia Meridian detrás de Blunk y Hay Lin

El velo se cerró, dejando a Irma Lair con la boca abierta en el pasillo, y sumamente enojada.

-Eso… fue un abuso- murmuró la chica frunciendo el ceño y echando humo por la cabeza

-IRMA LAIR-

La castaña saltó en el lugar sintiendo como el corazón dejaba de latir. Se dio vuelta lentamente, pálida y con pánico viendo a la directora Knickerbocker caminando hacia ella peligrosamente.

-¿No escuchó el timbre señorita?- preguntó con su voz aguda, levantando una ceja a la espera de una explicación

-Em… bueno, la verdad…- balbuceó la chica tratando de pensar en una excusa decente. Nada venía a la mente, y ver a la directora moviendo un pie impaciente no ayudaba- es que… yo, em, iba a ver como estaba Taranee del estómago. Llegó más o menos al instituto, así que Hay Lin la acompañó y bueno, como soy una excelente amiga quise saber cómo estaba, y em, se me fue la hora y…

-Se le fue la hora...- repitió con un tono sombrío, haciendo que Irma temiera por su vida.

Independiente de que Irma haya crecido unos centímetros durante esos años al igual que todos los estudiantes del instituto y que fuera un poco más alta que la directora, no hacía que se ahorrara la media hora de reto que le gritó en el pasillo, llamando la atención de algunos estudiante que iban a la fotocopiadora, al baño, o en busca de algún profesor, y se burlaran de ella a las espaldas de Knickerbocker. Irma recalcó que la pesadilla había sido un pésimo augurio para ese día.

* * *

**Ya, ahi está el primer capitulo... Espero que les haya gustado. Acepto toda clase de comentarios, y si hay faltas de ortografía, por favor avisar... **

**Muchas gracias por leer, :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Portales sin remitente

**Bueno, nuevo capitulo. Recordad que hay una mezcla entre la serie y los comics. Cualquier duda preguntar o leer desde el comic 40 aprox.**

**W.i.t.c.h no me pertenece, por siacaso**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Las dos chicas se encontraban esperando en el hall del castillo en Meridian. Había dos guardias parados frente a una puerta con cara muy seria y un poco desconfiado hacia Blunk, quién se mantenía alejado de una pileta que había al centro del lugar. Un murmullo de gente se escuchaba de las afueras en el pueblo. La luz entraba por las ventanas iluminando maravillosamente el lugar, y dejando a la vista las hermosas figuras y dibujos del castillo. Taranee y Hay Lin las miraban en silencio, esperando a que la reina de Meridian apareciera… aunque el lugar se sentía un poco tenso.

-¿Qué crees que esté pasando?- susurró Hay Lin a la morena mientras miraba unos dibujos tallados en la pared

-¿Alguien con otro cuerno como el de Blunk?-

-Blunk no ha prestado su cuerno para que lo copien, Blunk inocente- exclamó el ser moviendo rápidamente sus manos, y desprendiendo un olor asqueroso

-¡Entendemos, entendemos!- gritó Taranee mientras Hay Lin mandando una ráfaga de viento hacia Blunk, y mandando sin querer el hedor hacia los guardias.

Estos las miraron con cara de odio, arrugando la nariz. Las chicas se disculparon, nerviosas con esa mirada al mismo tiempo que la puerta que custodiaban estos se abría, y dejaba ver a la reina de Meridian: Elyon.

-¡Chicas!- exclamó la joven reina, feliz al ver a las Guardianas del Velo. Se movía con mucha elegancia, pero inspiraba tanta confianza, tranquilidad y juventud digna de una adolescente de 17 años, que las chicas ni se cohibieron con su presencia.

-¡Elyon! ¡Que emoción verte de nuevo!- también exclamó Hay Lin corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

Los guardias se movieron con desconfianza hacia ellas, pero con la mirada de su reina volvieron al lugar, más tranquilos.

-¿Y dónde están las demás?- preguntó mirando hacia todos lados

-Will y Cornelia estaban en una prueba importante, imposible sacarlas- dijo Taranee mirando de reojo las lanzas de los guardias- al menos que quisiéramos perder nuestras vidas.

-E Irma se quedó para esperarlas, y cubrirnos- dijo Hay Lin sonriendo, imaginando a su amiga en clases de historia.

-Entiendo- dijo Elyon caminando hacia la pileta- bueno, mientras esperamos a las demás, les explicaré que está pasando, así avanzamos más rápido y cuando ellas lleguen, salgan de inmediato.

-Blunk nos contó algo- dijo Taranee siguiéndola al igual que Hay Lin- Pero, ¿cómo es posible que el velo se abra sin el corazón de Kandrakar, o el cuerno de Blunk?

-No lo sé, por eso me intriga e inquieta mucho- dijo la reina pasando su mano por sobre el agua.

Puntos fucsias aparecieron en el agua, agrandándose y creando una especie de espejo, en el cual se reflejó el mapa de la tierra de Meridian dibujado con lujo detalle. Hay Lin abrió los ojos maravillada por el trazo tan perfecto. Había algunos puntitos azules brillantes en sectores del mapa.

-¡Espacial!- exclamó Hay Lin admirando la magia de su amiga- ¡Es como el mapa de los 10 portales!

-Esos puntos son dónde el Velo ha aparecido- dijo Elyon indicándolos con sus delgadas manos- comenzaron a aparecer hace una semana, y sólo en Meridian. Lo extraño es que nadie puede pasar por esos velos, es como si el lugar al que pretenden llevar estuviera sellado por una pared o algo así

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Taranee levantando una ceja, sin comprender.

-Esos velos no llevan a ningún lado. Apenas podemos meter la mitad de una mano. Es muy extraño, como si la magia que crea esas puertas estuviera incompleta, o fuera muy débil.

-Eso sí que es raro- dijo Hay Lin llevándose su mano a la barbilla, pensando con el ceño fruncido- nunca había pasado algo así antes, ¿verdad?

-No- afirmó Taranee con el mismo rostro

-Tampoco se ha visto gente alrededor. He puesto un hechizo en el Metamundo, siendo que los portales sólo se han abierto en Meridian, para así presentir cuando un portal se abre. Apenas eso ocurre mando gente para que inspeccione el lugar… pero no sé si son muy lentos o qué, pero no se encuentra a nadie en el sector- agregó Elyon con cara preocupada.

-O muy rápido- murmuró la morena- quizás ocupe alguna otra magia para ocultarse

-Quizás. El problema es que, al haber hecho ese hechizo en todo el Metamundo, no tengo muchas fuerzas para ir yo misma a esa velocidad, y menos para usar otro hechizo en el tiempo suficiente como para mostrar a cualquiera que se haya hecho invisible o algo así- dijo la reina sonriendo avergonzada- por eso las llamé a ustedes.

-Entendemos- dijo Hay Lin haciendo el símbolo de O.K con la mano- nos encargaremos de encontrar al culpable.

-Y así saber cuál es su objetivo- dijo Taranee mirando a las dos- el cual, es muy probable que sea el ir a nuestro mundo o a Kandrakar… al menos que conozca otros mundos, lo cual es muy difícil.

-El estilo de abertura es de la Tierra, la sensación es la misma- dijo Elyon mirando el mapa

-Peligroso. Cada vez que alguien de otro mundo va a Heatherfield, terminamos con más moretones que un boxeador- dijo Hay Lin mirando su piel- Hubo un tiempo en que olvide como era no tener los codos rasmillados

-Sí… aunque ha pasado tiempo desde nuestra última batalla- dijo Taranee recordando- ¿Un año?

-Más o menos. Quizás incluso estemos medio oxidadas- dijo Hay Lin riendo- Como sea, hay que esperar a Will y las demás para transformarnos todas juntas y buscar a quién esté haciendo esos portales.

-Sí. Blunk, si eres tan amable de avisar a Caleb que las chicas ya llegaron-

-Blunk irá… aunque es muy lejos- dijo el ser frunciendo el ceño y dejando caer sus manos en el suelo por sus largos brazos.

-Por favor, Blunk- pidió la reina lo más amable y sonriente que pudo

-Sí, sí… Blunk espera recompensa más tarde- dijo mientras caminaba de mal humor a la salida.

-¿Cómo está Caleb?- preguntó Hay Lin viendo al ser salir.

-Bien. Está haciendo guardia a las afueras de Meridian junto a otros grupos. Pidió que le avisara cuando llegaran, aunque dudo que llegue aquí antes que ustedes tengan que regresar a la Tierra… además, no sé si sea bueno para Cornelia…

-Dudo que sea bueno, sobre todo después de un examen…- dijo Taranee con unas gotitas cayendo por su cabeza.

-0-

Cornelia escribía lo más rápido que podía las respuestas de su examen. Había estado en la misma posición desde que empezó la prueba, y ya le estaba comenzando a doler la mano. Desgraciadamente sentía que si se detenía, perdería valiosos segundos. ¿Por qué los profesores amaban hacer exámenes con cuatro o cinco preguntas cortas, pero que requerían casi una plana entera para cada respuesta? Si no se volvía actriz, ser haría profesora sólo para hacer pruebas con respuestas no más de 3 líneas… Se atrevió a mirar el reloj para estirar un poco su brazo después de terminar la respuesta que estaba haciendo, y con pánico vio que faltaban sólo diez minutos.

_-¡¿Pero qué?!-_ exclamó en su mente, viendo que aún le faltaba una respuesta entera. Y si no contestaba esa, definitivamente su puntaje no llegaría a la mitad de lo necesario. Maldito 70% de exigencia.

Escribió lo más rápido que pudo, con esperanzas de que el tiempo se detuviera un poco, aunque sean sólo unos segundos más… y así poder… contestar… lo más posible y…

¡RING!

-¡Terminé!- exclamó la rubia levantando sus brazos, feliz por su logro.

Los estudiantes se estiraron en sus escritorios, algunos con cara de triunfo, otros con una horrible depresión. Las hojas fueron entregadas al profesor y todos salieron del aula para respirar aire fresco y despejarse un poco. Cornelia esperó a Will con paciencia, notando el aura oscura que había a su alrededor.

-¿Debo preguntar? Porque tu cara dice bastante- dijo Cornelia con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a su amiga acercarse.

-Lo que mi cara dice, es- murmuró la pelirroja con los hombros agachados mientras salían la pasillo- siento que contesté bastante, pero no estaba segura en todas las respuestas. Se me confundían nombres, y ese tictac infernal no me dejaba concentrarme.

-¿En serio te molestó?-

-¡USTEDES!-

Las dos se dieron vuelta al escuchar el chillido característico de Irma. La vieron correr hacia ellas a una rapidez nunca antes vista, y con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Lair? ¿Un mal día en…?- comenzó a burlarse Cornelia, pero no alcanzó a terminar cuando la castaña la agarró a ella y a Will del brazo sin detenerse y las arrastró a gran velocidad por el pasillo.

-No tienen idea del día que he tenido- murmuró mientras corría con las dos arrastradas por ella con aire desesperado. La ráfaga de viento despeinó a todos en el pasillo, dejándolos un poco perplejos y confusos de si había sido un huracán o no.

Llegaron a una parte del patio que estaba vacío y alejado de los estudiantes y/o profesores. Las nubes ayudaban un poco a mantener la poca luz que tenían debajo de un árbol.

-Entonces, ¿qué fue todo ese escándalo?- preguntó Will sobándose el brazo.

-Y más vale que sea un gran escándalo- murmuró Cornelia con aire asesino, mirando hacia abajo a la castaña.

-Blunk vino diciendo que Elyon nos necesitaba- dijo Irma temerosa echándose un poco para atrás- que unos velos estaban apareciendo de la nada.

-¿Velos?- preguntaron Will y Cornelia al mismo tiempo.

-Más detalles no tengo. Taranee y Hay Lin ya están allá. Preferimos que terminaran su prueba para avisarle.

-¿Enserio?- exclamaron las dos nuevamente al unísono, agradecidas- ¿Y te quedaste aquí para esperarnos?

-Corrección: Me dejaron aquí como cebo de desgracias- dijo Irma cruzando sus brazos de muy mal humor, mientras las otras dos la miraron divertidas.

-0-

-¿Y cada cuanto aparecen?- dijo Taranee estirándose un poco junto con Hay Lin para calentar al lado de la fuente.

-Han aparecido como uno por día, aunque ayer aparecieron dos: Uno en la mañana muy temprano, y el otro en la tarde- dijo Elyon moviendo sus manos sobre el mapa creado en la fuente.

-Y hoy no ha aparecido ninguno… en algún momento ¡Ay!- exclamó la morena cuando Hay Lin estiró mucho su brazo

-Lo siento- se disculpó la chica asiática- aunque no estamos tan mal como pensé.

-Las clases de baile ayudan bastante- dijo Taranee moviendo su brazo para que pasara el dolor- Por cierto Elyon, cuando terminemos todo esto hay una presentación en Jensen, para que vayas. Estas cordialmente invitada.

-¿En serio? Por supuesto que estaré allí- dijo Elyon emocionada por la idea de ir a la Tierra de nuevo- hace más de un año que no me aparezco por esos lados.

-Seremos tus escoltas oficiales, mi reina- dijo Hay Lin haciendo una pomposa reverencia

-Prefiero que sean sólo mis amigas, aquí ya tengo mucho de esos- dijo Elyon sonriendo divertida.

-Mi reina, las demás Guardianas han llegaron- dijo uno de sus guardias haciendo pasar al hall a Will, Irma y Cornelia.

-¡Elyon!- exclamó Cornelia emocionada al ver a su gran amiga

-Corny, tanto tiempo- dijo la chica abrazándola fuertemente

-¿Y también se te pegó esa manía de llamarme Corny?- dijo levantando una ceja y mirando con recelo a Irma, quién sonrió divertida.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo Will también abrazando a la reina- pero sigues igual

-El poder de la magia- dijo Elyon guiñándoles un ojo.

-Deberías enseñarnos eso para usarlo de aquí a un par de años más- dijo Irma abrazándola animadamente por los hombros.

Toda esa conversación era porque Elyon sólo había crecido uno o dos centímetros y su cabello tenía unos mechones pintados de un verde intenso, pero más allá de eso no había cambiado en nada. En cambio las Guardianas del Velo habían crecido varios centímetros, sus cuerpos habían madurado, el cabello de Irma estaba más largo, Taranee se estaba dejando una coleta y había crecido bastante, siendo solo un poco más baja que Cornelia, Will se había maquillado un poco y recortado su cabello, Cornelia estaba usando una camisa un tanto provocativa y Hay Lin, bueno, ella no había cambiado mucho, pero había recortado un poco su pelo y ya no tenía sus brazos tan llenos de escritos o dibujos como antes.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es exactamente el problema?- dijo la líder del grupo

-Ese- dijo Elyon señalando un nuevo punto azul apareciendo a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¡Uo, tenemos que ir ahora!- exclamó Hay Lin con entusiasmo.

-Les explicaremos los detalles en el camino, ahora tenemos que transformarnos en W.I.T.C.H- dijo Taranee mirando a Will

-A mis guardias les toma cerca de diez minutos llegar allí- dijo Elyon mirando a las chicas muy seria- y a esa altura ya no hay nadie alrededor del velo

-Pfff, a nosotras nos tomará menos de cinco, ¿cierto Hay Hey?- dijo Irma estirándose un poco para desperezarse.

-¡Cierto!- exclamó la chica saltando y moviendo sus manos rápidamente- ¡¿Qué esperamos?! ¡Vamos, vamos a la acción!

-Mucho entusiasmo para mí- dijo Cornelia moviendo su largo cabello elegantemente.

-A veces hace bien- dijo Will sacando el Corazón de Kandrakar- te contagia. ¡Guardianas unidas!

La característica luz de la transformación de las Guardianas del Velo iluminó el lugar. La magia rebotó en las paredes saliendo por las ventanas, llenando de la poderosa magia al castillo. Los guardias miraron con la boca abierta de asombro la transformación de las chicas, mientras Elyon sonreía al ver a sus amigas con orgullo.

-¡Agua!-

-¡Fuego!-

-¡Tierra!-

-¡Aire!-

-¡Y el poder que las une!-

Las cinco chicas volaron por la ventana rápidamente.

-Bien Hay Lin, menos de cinco minutos- dijo Will mirando a la guardiana del aire indicando hacia dónde tenían que ir con el Corazón de Kandrakar en la mano.

-¡Cómo diga, jefa!- exclamó mientras sus abanicos aparecían en sus manos.

Cerró los ojos y danzó en el aire, moviendo los abanicos como alas y creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento en el lugar. Abrió sus ojos estirando sus manos y voló junto con las chicas a una velocidad increíble. La gente del pueblo sólo sintió una agradable y fuerte briza. Dicho y hecho, en menos de cinco minutos las chicas aterrizaron en el lugar dónde el portal había aparecido.

-¡Arriba las manos!- gritó Irma apuntando hacia adelante con su mano en forma de pistola.

Las demás chicas, también en pose de batalla, miraron el lugar. Los árboles de Meridian se movían por el viento, algunos animalitos corrieron asustados, y el agua de un arroyo cercano sonó en sus oídos. El portal estaba frente a ella, brillando como siempre… pero no había nada más que eso. No había nadie más.

-¿Y si está invisible?- murmuró Taranee a Will sin salir de su pose

-Pensaba lo mismo- contestó, y el corazón comenzó a brillar. Lo movió como escaneando el lugar, y se detuvo a la derecha de Taranee- ¡Allí hay alguien! ¡Cornelia!

-Déjamelo a mí- dijo la rubia adelantándose y pisando fuertemente el suelo.

La tierra tembló y las ramas de los árboles se estiraron. Cinco segundos después escucharon un chillido muy agudo. Habían capturado a alguien.

-Hermoso Corny, me llenas de orgullo- dijo Irma corriendo junto con las demás.

-Muchas gracias, _Irmo_, recordaré este día por siempre- dijo Cornelia burlándose.

-Oye, oye…- murmuró la castaña frunciendo el ceño por ese nombre, pero se calló al ver quién había caído bajo la magia de la Guardiana de la Tierra.

-¿Ustedes creen que _ él _pudo haber sido?- preguntó Taranee detrás de sus lentes, bastante confusa.

-Mmmm… ¿quieres que te diga la verdad?- dijo Will con la misma expresión.

-¡DEJEN DE MIRARME Y BAJENME DE AQUÍ!-

Un hombre rechoncho, de rostro azul con pinchos en su boca y mejilla pataleaba entre las ramas que Cornelia había mandado… Además, sus piernas eran rechonchas y cortas, al igual que sus brazos, tenía un poco de pelo, aunque eran canas, y su rostro estaba lejos de ser aterrador. Es más, inspiraba ternura. Y sus gritos ayudaban, ya que era mucho más agudo que cualquiera de los gritos de las chicas.

-No tiene pinta de haber hecho un portal- dijo Cornelia conteniendo la risa al escuchar gritar al mutante.

-Bueno, las Guardianas del Velo también tenemos derecho a equivocarnos- dijo Irma sonriendo mientras Hay Lin reía por lo bajo.

-Es cierto. Hay Lin, por favor si puedes revisar el lugar- pidió Will rascándose la cabeza, pensando y viendo el sector en dónde estaban.

-A la orden- dijo la chica, y salió disparada hacia arriba.

Cornelia bajó al mutante con calma, y este apenas estuvo libre enfrentó a las chicas. Su voz siguió igual de aguda que sus gritos.

-¡¿Pero que se creen?! ¡¿Acaso les hice algo para que me atacaran?!- dijo acercándose a ellas moviendo las manos. Era muchísimo más bajo que ellas, llegándoles apenas a los hombros.

-Disculpe señor, estábamos buscando a otra persona- dijo Will arrepentida, aunque sonriendo por la risa interna que le creaba escuchar su voz.

-¡Disculpas acepto, pero quién me ayudará ahora con mi recipientes!- exclamó el hombre con el tono tan agudo que Taranee tuvo miedo que sus lentes de trizaran.

-¿Recipientes?-

-¡Sí! ¡Con los que llevo agua a mis plantas!- chilló sacando un pedazo de algo que era de cera- ¡Se secarán si no les doy agua ahora!

-Agua…- murmuró Will mirando a Irma, a quién le habían parecido muy interesante unas hojas moradas cerca de ella.

En ese momento Hay Lin descendió al lado de la pelirroja.

-Nada extraño. Al parecer él es el único en este sector… y hay una enorme granja unos metros más allá-

-Entiendo- asintió Will, y se dirigió al hombre- Le pido nuestras disculpas. Estábamos buscando a otra persona. ¿No habrá visto a alguien por estos lados con aire desconfiado o extraño?

-¡¿Aparte de ustedes?! ¡No!- chilló pensando.

-¿Qué no pude bajar el volumen?- susurró Hay Lin tapándose los oídos a las espaldas de Taranee.

-Bueno, le pido disculpas nuevamente, y para demostrárselo le ayudaremos con el agua- dijo Will agarrando a Irma del brazo con una gran sonrisa- Irma es excelente con ese elemento.

-¡¿Acaso pueden?!- preguntó desconfiado

-Somos las Guardianas del Velo, se lo aseguro-

-¡Bien, tú sígueme!- dijo el hombre de Meridian caminando entre los árboles con tono mandón.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo sola?- preguntó Irma enfadada- Cornelia fue quién lo estrujó.

-N-no creo que sea necesario- dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos y caminando en sentido contrario

-¡Vamos, vamos!- chilló en tono mandón el hombre

-Sólo vayan- dijo Will también empujando a Cornelia en muy contra de su voluntad

-Pe-pero… agua basta para hacer crecer plantas-

-¡Eres la Guardiana de la Tierra! ¿Quieres más explicaciones?- le dijo Irma cruzando los brazos.

-¿Eres tan dependiente de mí, _Irmo?_- se burló nuevamente la rubia sonriéndole

-¡Ya basta con eso, _Rucio_!-

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!-

-¡¿Qué están esperando?!- chilló el hombre retumbando en los oídos de las chicas, con una pala en la mano- ¡Vamos, vamos!

-Con Taranee y Hay Lin buscaremos alrededor alguna pista…- dijo Will empujando a las dos chicas-Pero con esa voz no podré ni escuchar mis pensamientos más profundos.

Las dos guardianas siguieron al hombre con los pies a la rastra.

-Entonces, ¿alguna idea de lo que pudo haber pasado?- dijo Taranee mirando a Will

-¿Se escapó por el portal?- sugirió la pelirroja acercándose al velo e intentando entrar, pero no pudo- ¿Eh?

-Eso fue lo que no les dijimos. Elyon nos contó que todos los portales que se abren, es imposible penetrarlo, como si hubiera una muralla- dijo Hay Lin haciendo lo mismo que Will, pero sólo pudo meter la mitad de su mano.

-Esto lleva a Heatherfield- murmuró Will- pero… Es como si estuviera incompleto o algo así.

-¿Puedes sellarlo?- preguntó Taranee

-Al parecer… sí- dijo al sacar el Corazón de Kandrakar, y sellar el portal.

La luz desapareció junto con su evidencia.

-Por lo menos sabemos que es la misma magia que conozco, pero como dije, parece incompleta- dijo Will levantando una ceja, pensando

-Confirmamos todo lo que Elyon nos dijo, pero no encontramos ninguna pista nueva- dijo Taranee haciendo aparecer una llamita en su dedo- sólo un hombrecillo de mal humor y…

En eso escucharon como una explosión, y al darse vuelta vieron una columna de barro elevándose unos metros alejado de ellas. Las tres abrieron los ojos de par en par, temiendo lo que pudo haber pasado en la granja del habitante de Meridian, y las dos Guardianas.

-No sé ustedes, pero pienso que fue mala idea dejar a Irma y Cornelia juntas en este momento- dijo Taranee con los lentes a media nariz, sorprendida por lo que había visto.

-Apoyo- dijo Hay Lin comenzando a volar, siguiendo a una Will mitad en pánico, mitad furiosa.

* * *

**Cheers**


End file.
